brawlstarsfandomcom_tr-20200214-history
El Primo
El Primo is a Brawler who attacks with his fists, doing major damage to enemies that he is able to get close enough to. El Primo also has very high health, allowing him to withstand a lot of damage. With his Super, he can jump a long distance and crash down on opponents, dealing damage. His Star Power can set enemy brawlers on fire, dealing 800 damage over 4 seconds when his Super hits enemy brawlers, items, or Robots. Attack: Fists of Fury El Primo fires off a burst of four punches at short range doing high damage. El Primo must be quite close to his targets to damage them, but he cannot damage targets that he is right on top of. His punches can pierce, so it is possible for him to damage multiple enemies with each punch. Super: Flying Elbow Drop When El Primo's Super is used, he jumps a short distance dealing damage and knocking back enemy Brawlers. The damage dealt is rather minor. His Super is mostly used to get El Primo into range of enemy Brawlers so that he can hit them with his main Attack. While in the air, El Primo is completely immune to all damage besides damage applied over time. Star Power: El Fuego When El Primo uses his Super, he sets fire to enemies that he hits at the end of his leap. This burning effect causes affected enemies to take a total of 800 damage over 4 seconds. It is very similar to Crow's poison effect. Tips *El Primo can do high damage but his attacks have a very short range. To knock out powerful ranged Brawlers, you must find a way to maneuver El Primo into range before the enemy Brawler can move away. Otherwise, they will be able to knock out El Primo without taking damage. *El Primo's Super allows him to move a long distance relatively quickly, so it can be used to catch up to enemy Brawlers who are running away, escape dangerous situations, and reach and attack long-range Brawlers. *In Brawl Ball, you can pass the Ball forwards and, if you have your Super, jump on it in order to get past the enemy team and score a goal. *El Primo's Super is very useful in Heist because he can jump to the safe, and start rapidly punching it without going around the safe's walls. Also, while he's at it, he use the jump to take out any enemies around the safe, and break the wall too, allowing other teammates to get to the Safe easily. *When playing El Primo in Gem Grab, he can be used to push back the enemy Brawlers, giving your team a chance to take control of the middle. *If using El Primo as the gem carrier, use your Super to escape from any approaching enemies. *When playing Brawl Ball, El Primo's Super is effective in knocking the Ball out of opponent's control and dealing damage, thereby preventing them from scoring easily. *His Star Power has the ability to prevent enemies who are caught in his leap from healing for an additional 4 seconds, raising the required time for a Brawler to start auto-regeneration from 3 seconds to 7 seconds. *When/If you're doing duos and you want an effective team, use a tank brawler with El Primo. Another effective team is when you have a support brawler like Pam, Poco, Gene etc. If you team El Primo with a support, your chances of winning are higher History *3/7/17: **His attack shape was changed from cone to straight. *11/8/17: **El Primo's health was increased to 1400 (from 1300). *7/12/17: **The health and damage statistics of all Brawlers were multiplied by 4. *18/12/17: **El Primo's health was increased by 200. **Star Power burn duration was reduced to 4 (from 5) seconds. **Total damage was increased to 600 (from 400) over 4 seconds. *22/12/17: **El Primo's base movement speed was increased from 650 to 700. *27/1/18: **El Primo's health was decreased to 5800 (from 6000). *9/3/18: **El Primo's health was decreased to 5600 (from 5800). *21/5/18: **El Primo's rarity was changed to Rare (from Common). *29/5/18: **El Primo's main attack damage was increased to 340 (from 320) damage per punch. *19/6/18: **El Primo's main attack damage was increased to 360 (from 340) **Overall health was increased to 5800 (from 5600). *29/1/19: **El Primo's Star Power damage was increased to 800 (from 600). *29/1/19: **El Primo's flavor text was changed to "El Primo throws a flurry of punches at his enemies. His Super is a leaping elbow drop that deals damage to all caught underneath!", originally "El Primo was hit by a meteor from outer space, giving him superhuman strength and unrivaled charisma." ananın skinleri hepsi beleş.exe